


Not Exactly Conventional

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Conventions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jensen, Schmoop, Sick Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://j2noauchallenge.livejournal.com/">J2 non Au challenge</a> using a prompt from cherry916 - <i>Jared/Jensen, Slash: When at a convention Jared is sick but still wants to appear and please the fans, but he collapses on stage and Jensen is left with the tough decision of helping Jared and being what he is to Jared a love/partner/everything or not doing anything in fear of exposing their relationship.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Conventional

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my artist darklondonsky.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00027fae/)

Jared stared out of the plane window; he looked pale even in the dim lighting of the plane’s interior and there were noticeable shadows around his eyes.

“Hey.” Jensen leaned over and gave his arm a quick pat; it was a night flight and most people were sleeping but he had learned, often the hard way, that there were eyes (and cameras) everywhere. “You should get a little shut eye – long couple of days ahead.”

“Can’t sleep.” Jared turned a little so that Jensen could see his face more clearly. Jared had lost weight and his cheekbones looked sharp against the cut of his hair, _Sam’s_ sideburns almost obscuring them.

“You should try,” Jensen was aware that he sounded more like Jared’s mother than his lover. “Those fan girls can be merciless.”

“They’re okay.” Jared smiled then; expression a little fond. “They mean well and without them we wouldn’t be here, would we?”

“Guess not.” Jensen gave Jared his best game face back. Jared loved the fans, was forever thankful for them but his statement of _we wouldn’t be here would we?_ , had a double meaning. Sure, they wouldn’t be as comfortably off and have a regular job that they both enjoyed but they also wouldn’t have to live this lie anymore and that, that was getting more difficult – for both of them.

Jared turned away again and tried to get comfortable. Even with the extra legroom, Jensen knew, Jared was uncomfortable. He wished he could rub Jared’s shoulders or maybe snuggle under the blanket with him, kiss him to sleep but he couldn’t. They had to maintain the right balance, be professional about it and, as much as it hurt, things would never really change not whilst they had this job at least.

“You shouldn’t worry too much about Gen.” He tried taking another direction. “Pregnant women are left alone all the time. She has a couple of months yet so she’s not likely to give birth over this particular weekend.”

“I know.” Jared shifted. “But I want to be there when he is born, you know – want us both to be there.”

“Not an option.” Jensen’s heart ached now and his hands itched to hold Jared. “You know that, Jay.”

“He’s as much yours as he is mine.” Jared turned again so that he was facing Jensen and Jensen could almost feel his pain. “We said we wanted this.”

“Yeah I know but I wish that - .”

“Things will get better,” Jared stated, finally, but his very demeanor, his expression and the tone of his voice told Jensen that Jared didn’t particularly believe it either.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00028cka/)   


The convention in LA was one of the biggest of the season. Most of the recognized cast is there; Jim, Misha, Sebastian, Richard and both Marks. They have all flown from various destinations and they all look as tired and as jet-lagged as Jensen and Jared. Despite this, there is still the obligatory evening meal with the organizers; a smart restaurant, four or five courses, wine and good conversation. Jensen usually quite enjoys these little meetings but he can’t really concentrate this evening, can’t take his eyes off Jared, or tear his gaze away from Jared’s pale face. Jared isn’t eating and it looks weird not just to him but the others. Jim looks concerned and Misha teases gently but both men are clearly as worried as Jensen is and Jared isn’t saying anything, just sitting quietly nursing a soda and staring into space.

For those who don’t know different, which is everyone but Jensen, it is easy to use the excuse that Jared is just a worried father-to-be and Jensen is more than happy to go along with that excuse. However, he is more and more concerned as the night goes on as Jared gets paler, and the shadows under his eyes get deeper.

“We should go now.” Jensen feels as if enough is enough and he makes their excuses for them. The cab comes quickly and they bundle into the back with cries of _‘goodnight’_ and _‘see you in the morning’_ ringing in their ears.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/0002944s/)  


Jensen would have liked to have gotten a double room with a king sized bed and a well-stocked mini-bar. Sometimes these trips away were the only time they got to actually _be together_ but this time they were actually staying in the convention hotel and it was totally out of the question. So instead of being intimate Jensen made sure that Jared was settled in his own room, asking him constantly if he were alright and making him promise to send Jensen a text if he needed anything.

Jared smiled; he looked awful, pale face, flushed cheeks, eyes over bright. He gave Jensen’s bicep a quick squeeze and leaned against the door-frame, his expression weary.

“We don’t have to do this,” Jensen said, trying to put everything he felt into his eyes. “We could call it off, should call it off - you look sick, baby.”

“M’okay.” Jared shook his head. “Don’t want to let the fans down, Jen. Can’t and won’t.”

“Promise me you’ll sleep.” Jensen turned to go back to his own room but wanting, more than anything, to stay with Jared.

“I’ll try.” Jared raised his hand. “See you in the mornin’, Jen.”

“See you in the morning,” Jensen replied although, deep inside, he hoped Jared heard the unspoken, _I love you_.

 

Breakfast panel and Jensen glanced at his watch one more time; on the other side of the curtain; he could hear the excited chatter of the fan girls and he bit his lip wondering where Jared was, concerned that he was, already, half an hour late.

“Here he comes.” The event compare for the day grinned as Jared finally appeared. “We heard all about your inability to tell time.”

Jared’s smile was forced; he looked, impossibly, worse than he had done last night, his skin white, his cheeks pink, his hair all over the place as if he hadn’t combed it since getting out of bed. The plaid shirt he wore was damp with sweat and his hands were shaking.

“Yeah, Jensen gets fed up of waiting for me - don’t ya?” Jared’s smile was over bright but only those close to him would have noticed. “Sorry to keep y’all waiting,” he apologized to the compare and pulled a beanie out of his pocket to pull down over his messed up hair. “Shall we do this thing?”

Jensen could only nod; he felt the swift brush of Jared’s hand over his and he felt how hot and hectic Jared’s skin was. 

“Jared.” He put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “I – you really are sick, man. You should – um – you should rest a little.”

“No.” Jared shook his head. “Tired – just tired.” He gestured to the closed curtain and forced a wide smile. “They are waitin' for us, Jen. Can't let 'em down.”

The change in Jared as he stepped through the curtain was astonishing and it astounded Jensen. Jared, unlike Jensen, was a natural onstage and he responded to the crowd like a flower responds to the sun. Jared lit up, grinning and waving, the girls in the auditorium screaming long and loud as they moved to the front of the stage. Behind them, the convention staff were setting up high stools, getting the big screen up and running. Jared stepped behind one of the mikes and made a joke about how low it was. There was an opportunity for photographs and the flash bulbs nearly blinded Jensen as he took his position next to Jared amazed at him all over again.

Despite his enthusiasm, it was clear to anyone who cared that Jared was still not right. His voice was low and rough, his face damp with sweat and he was swaying a little, his eyes unable to settle on one spot. As the mikes for questions were set up at either side of the room Jared took one of the stools and perched on it, wiping at his face. Jensen watched him with as much concern as he dared knowing that if any tenderness was caught on camera it would be on the internet in the blink of an eye.

The questions began and Jared handled himself really well but Jensen could see that he was getting weaker, his answers shorter, the hectic flush of his cheeks, worse than ever, deep red and almost painful. One fan girl asked him something and he got up off his stool to walk to the edge of the stage, hands waving as he attempted to answer her question. It was just one moment in time but it was like something from the show as Jared suddenly gave a loud groan and pitched forward falling head first off the stage into the crowd below.

It happened in slow motion; Jared collapsing in a heap on the floor, his forehead bleeding from where he had knocked it on the way down. The security men running in. Fan girls moving to one side or the other, almost like the parting of the red sea. Jensen felt his heart beating hard in his chest and he moved as fast as he could so that he was at the edge of the stage looking down.

In that one moment, he had no idea what to do. His mind was whirling, he felt sick as he saw Jared – the man he loved – just lying there, and he wanted nothing more than to jump off the stage and gather Jared into his arms. Trouble was he couldn’t. Just couldn’t. If he even attempted to do that, he would destroy everything they had worked for, everything they had sacrificed. Three years of hiding, three years of bearding, three years of not being able to be open, to tell everyone just how much they adored each other.

As he stood, wavering, Jared’s eyes opened and fuzzy hazel eyes stared up at him. Jensen could hear the chaos, see the conventions first aiders running towards him, he was aware of the fan girls all shuffling forward, a few older and more sensible ones talking about the _‘recovery position’_ and calling a medic. Jensen swallowed hard and ran down the steps of the stage towards Jared. The younger man looked out of it and Jensen knew that they would have to call a doctor or pay the price for it.

“Jared.” He felt awful as he knelt down and, lightly, touched Jared’s face wanting to do so much more. “Talk to me, man.”

“Jensen?” Jared sounded terrible, his forehead was bleeding and he was trying to open his eyes. “Everything hurts,” he managed before his head flopped to one side and his body went limp.

Jensen couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He could feel tears stinging his lashes, and his throat burning. All around him the convention attendees were watching, some of them actually had cameras in their hands and Jensen just wanted to punch them, to scream at them even though he knew, deep down, he was being totally irrational.

“Jared.” There was no holding back now. “Jared. Baby, please. Please, talk to me.” He could feel hysteria building and he was behaving more like a teenage girl than a mature man. However, this was his best friend, his lover and he needed to know that he was okay and that everything was going to be fine. “Baby, please.” He scooped Jared up into his arms and hugged him close, feeling for all the world like Dean must have felt when he embraced his _‘dead’_ brother. “Jared open your damn eyes and look at me.”

He was aware of a commotion behind him and he realized that the paramedics had arrived. He felt hands on his shoulders gently pulling him back and he got to his feet, tears trickling down his cheeks, the taste of salt strong in his mouth. The convention delegates stood back to give him air and he could see the looks on their faces; he saw shock and horror but he also saw sympathy and as he stood there swaying on his feet he realized that he had given them away, that these people had enough photographic evidence to fill a whole internet site and more.

“It’s okay.” One of the girls touched his shoulder and he turned to see her smiling at him. “I can . . . .” She flushed. “I have my car just outside and I can run you to the hospital. We can follow the ambulance.”

He wanted to tell her that he had his own driver, that the hotel would get him a cab that he was perfectly capable of following the ambulance without her help but the words stuck in his throat and he nodded, subconsciously leaning back into her, taking comfort from her words.

“Thanks,” he said.

The rest of the crowd were slowly dispersing but they all turned around to say something to him, to utter words of comfort. Most of them didn’t seem surprised at his outburst and the girl who had offered him the lift explained that most of them had always had been convinced that _J2_ were real and that he and Jared had some sort of feelings for each other. Jensen took reassurance from that but he couldn’t help but worry, not only about Jared’s health and welfare but about what he had done, technically outing them to the whole convention.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/0002btc1/)  


“Mr Padalecki is suffering from a virus, which unfortunately has been made worse by exhaustion and severe dehydration.” The doctor who was caring for Jared looked more than a little angry. “He has to rest, Mr Ackles and that means staying here for at least a week.”

“You’ll have to tie him to the bed.” Jensen was just relieved that Jared was alright, that he wasn’t going to die. “You do know that.”

“He is too weak to protest at the moment but he is asking for you.” The doctor’s face relaxed into a small smile. “As are the members of that wonderful group of people we call the paparazzi who, at this moment, appear to be camping outside my hospital.” He sighed and shook his head. “We are used to celebrities here, Mr Ackles and we are used to the press but we need them to go away and leave Mr Padalecki alone or it will take longer for him to get better.”

“Okay.” Jensen felt anxious now, twitching with his need to see Jared, to touch him, to make sure he was okay. “After I’ve seen my friend, I’ll talk to them. I promise.”

As he made his way down the hall, Jensen tried to decide what he should do. He had made a vow to go back to the convention and talk to the delegates there. The organizers had decided to go ahead with the event and the Supernatural _‘family’_ had gathered to support that decision. Jensen knew that he hadn’t just outed them to the convention delegates but to their co-stars and nearly everyone else who mattered. He wondered how long it would take for the news to reach their respective families and he wondered how the hell they were going to get over this with both their careers and their sanity intact.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/0002cebf/)  


Jared was lying flat on the bed; his face was white as the cotton pillow. His eyes were closed but they opened the minute Jensen walked in and Jensen could see how spaced out Jared was, see the confusion in his gaze.

“I’m in hospital,” he whispered, roughly. “How did that happen?” He lifted a hand and ran it across the bandage on his head. “Did I fall?”

“No, you idiot!” Jensen sat on the bed and grabbed Jared’s massive paw, squeezing it between his own two hands. “You collapsed and managed to hit your head on the way down.”

“I’ve let the fan’s down.” Jared looked worried and Jensen felt his heart aching as he realized just what a great person Jared was and what a privilege it was to have Jared love him. 

“They understand, baby.” Jensen knew he would have to confess to what had happened, that he would have to tell Jared the truth at some point. “You have been under a lot of stress recently, what with the baby and everything.”

“Jensen.” Jared lifted his head for a moment. “There’s somethin’ else, isn’t there? Somethin’ you’re not tellin' me.”

“I-I - .” Jensen didn’t know what to say. He had outed them in front of a convention audience; the press were outside and his parents had been ringing almost constantly. He swallowed and looked into those slanting hazel eyes and saw love and understanding. He forced a smile. “I held you,” he burst out. “Cuddled you, and called you _baby_ , in front of a whole bunch of fan girls.”

“Sweet.” Jared smiled back, eyes lighting up, looking better than he had in a while, pink flushing across his cheeks. “Do you think I care, Jensen?”

“I thought you wanted a career – wanted something more than just being that _gay actor_ from that obscure Sci-fi channel.”

“No, not really, not for a long time.” Jared sighed and Jensen reached out and cupped his face in his hand, warmth flooding through him as Jared leaned into his palm, and rubbed his cheek against Jensen’s palm. “Since we found out about the baby all I've really wanted was to raise a family and grow old with you.”

Jensen’s heart was close to exploding and he felt his eyes sting with tears but they were tears of happiness now and not angst.

“You should go and tell them all that,” Jared continued. “It doesn’t seem as if I’ll be goin' anywhere for a while.”

“I love you, Jared Padalecki,” he hadn’t said it in a while but it felt good, and it felt real good to say it with honesty.

“Yeah.” Jared’s eyes looked heavy and he was falling into sleep. “I know.”

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/0002d79b/)  


Finding himself back at the convention hotel wasn’t something he envisioned but here he was in the lobby, Misha waiting for him looking concerned and puzzled.

“How’s Jared?”

“He’s going to be okay.” Jensen let himself smile, finally. “They’re treating him for dehydration, exhaustion and other things but he’s going to be okay.” He gripped Misha’s outstretched hand. “There is so much I have to tell you.”

The older actor smiled, blue eyes knowing, head to one side.

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” he said, finally. “I knew all along.”

“Is this going to be a surprise for anyone?” Jensen couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his mouth. “Or does everyone know?”

“You aren’t exactly subtle.” Misha shrugged. “The way you two look at each other . . . .”

“Jared is worried about letting the fan girls down.” Jensen sighed. "Will you come on stage with me, tonight? It should be a joint J2 panel but I need to go up there and say what has to be said.”

“Sure.” Misha nodded. “I’ll be there.” He grinned. “But don’t be surprised if they knew all along Jenny – the fan girls are pretty sharp, you know.”

“Yeah.” Jensen felt his stomach clench. “I know.”

 

Jensen was getting ready to go on stage and waiting for Misha. He felt nervous, stomach churning and when he looked out into the crowd, he recognized most of the fans that had been there earlier including the girl who had driven him to hospital.

“Mr Ackles,” a voice in his ear made him turn and his heart leaped as he saw Jared sitting in a wheelchair pushed by one of the hospital nurses. The nurse looked stern and Jared looked pale and wan but his eyes were bright with more than fever and he was smiling. “He wouldn’t let you go on alone.” The nurse shook her head. “Insisted on being here, despite it being against Doctor’s orders.” She gave Jared’s shoulders a squeeze. “He is a very naughty boy,” she said, fondly.

“Jared.” Jensen dropped to his knees and threw his arms around Jared’s shoulders. 

Jared buried his head in Jensen’s neck and whispered against his ear, “I couldn’t let you do this by yourself, Jensen. We are a couple and we should come out as a couple. I don’t care what happens next. All I care about is you.”

“Jared.” Jensen had no other words, throat thick, tears burning his eyes. “I outed us,” he said, again, misery coloring his statement. “Everyone knows.”

“Yeah, but I think most people suspected anyway.” Jared smiled weakly. “And anyway, you were worried about me.” He nibbled at Jensen’s ear and Jensen felt goose bumps against his hectic skin, felt his heart quicken. “I love you,” he whispered. “And I know you love me – that is why you acted like you did and that is why we should just go out there and be honest. We owe it to them but most of all we owe it to ourselves.”

“Should be a very interesting Q & A,” Jensen joked feebly and Jared squeezed him harder.

“Yeah,” he said. “It should.”

****

Jensen still felt uneasy as he wheeled Jared out onto the stage and they waited together behind the curtain. They could hear the buzz of conversation and it was obvious that the fan girls (and boys) were waiting for Jensen’s appearance. Jared still looked pale and Jensen was worried as hell about him. He gripped the handles of the wheelchair so tight his knuckles turned white and he took a deep breath wondering what he was actually going to say.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Misha’s voice carried back to them and Jensen couldn’t help but smile. “Please be upstanding for Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.”

The applause was loud and almost polite as the curtain rose up and Jensen managed to push Jared forward. He heard some of the fans gasp and others began to clap with more enthusiasm, some of them began to scream and almost all of them were on their feet.

“Hey,” Jared spoke first, voice rusty and rough, hands shaking as he reached for a mike. “Good to see you all again and – um – sorry about yesterday.”

Jensen watched the audience; some of the younger girls were openly crying and most of the others were still clapping. Jensen swallowed down his own tears and bent down to put his arms around Jared’s broad shoulders.

“He really shouldn’t be here,” he managed to get the words out and he was proud of himself. “He – he is so sick but he didn’t want to let anyone down.”

“Are you going to be okay?” One fan shouted shyly and Jared flushed a little, eyes over bright.

“I think so,” he croaked. “I hope so.”

“What about Gen and the baby?” Another fan asked and Jensen’s anger spiked a little wishing that they could get a break.

“Gen is okay with all of this.” Jared’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and his long fingers clutched the arms of the wheelchair. “She has always been okay.”

“So, the wives really are beards?” The next question came from a man who was obviously a reporter, pad in hand, virtually salivating at the thought of getting an exclusive.

“I guess so – if you want to use that term.” Jared tipped his chin up and met the man’s eyes. “The girls have always known and they are okay with it. It is something mutual – we all get something out of this and it isn’t just for money or fucking fame!” He bit his lip then, and Jensen knew that Jared was angrier about swearing at a convention than he was at being outed.

“I see.” The reporter made a few notes but Jensen could see that he felt guilty. He squeezed Jared’s shoulder and the younger actor turned to smile at him. Jensen thought _to hell with it_ and bent down to kiss Jared’s upturned mouth. The room erupted then, applause, shouting and _ahhh’s_ , all in equal measure. Jared was still weak and shaking but he was smiling wider than Jensen had seen him smile in a long time and he kissed harder not really caring what happened next.

**** 

They stayed in Los Angeles for a few more days whilst Jared slept, rested and generally got stronger. Jensen felt as if he were to blame for Jared’s illness but as Jared got better he refused to let Jensen feel guilty about it. 

Things didn’t get suddenly better overnight; the press camped outside the convention hotel and Jensen’s cell rang almost constantly. The fans – who had paid for a weekend’s experience, stayed around for photo shoots and autographs and Jensen did his best to go with the flow. Most of the fans were supportive and passed him little notes for Jared, gave him gifts that they had bought for the baby and generally made sure that both he and Jared were okay. A lot of those who had their photos taken with him, confessed that they had always suspected he and Jared were in a relationship and Jensen began to question the wisdom of actually hiding their love for so long. He wondered if they could have saved themselves a lot of angst and worry, if they had been honest from the get go but it was too late for regrets, the two of them had to now look forward to the future and whatever it might hold.

****

The flight back to Van seemed much too fast and they were soon landing at the airport and, as they suspected, they were met by a barrage of press and curious bystanders. Jared looked so much better but he was still pale and he walked close to Jensen as if he were trying to glue himself to the older man’s side. Flash bulbs almost blinded them and a number of mikes were shoved into their faces, reporters talking ten to the dozen, insisting that they answer their difficult and intrusive questions.

Clif appeared with the driver and whisked them away; their erstwhile bodyguard was silent and disapproving and Jensen realized that there were so many people to whom this was news and not particularly good news either. He glanced at the papers that had been slung into the back of the car. There were pictures of them on the front of every one of them. Some of the pictures were of Jensen cradling a sick Jared in his arms, others were of their tender kiss, Jensen bending over Jared’s wheelchair to hold him. Some papers seemed to be reveling in the news; pages and pages of it, articles about gay actors and the fact that Jensen and Jared made their name by playing brothers. Jensen swallowed hard knowing that neither Sera nor Eric was going to be very pleased about this and maybe even the future of the program was in jeopardy.

Finally, they were back in their apartment; Gen was there and she took one look at them and made the strongest coffee she could find, adding a tot of whiskey to it. She fussed around Jared, angry that he hadn’t told anyone how sick he was, worried that this experience would just make him worse. Jensen watched, concerned, as Jared sipped the coffee and reassured both of them that he would be fine. He didn’t seem too phased by anything really and told Gen about the convention as if it had gone ahead as normal, as if Jensen hadn’t revealed their love to the world and as if everything was the same today as it had been yesterday.

If only.

Funnily enough, the next episode of _Supernatural_ got more viewers than ever before and no one on set seemed to be overly surprised or disgusted at what had happened. The press hovered around for a few days but when they realized they weren’t going to get a story they soon drifted off to find new celebrities to annoy. Jared looked better and insisted on working despite everything that had happened. He was still on medication and his head was bruised where he had knocked it, but his bangs covered the bruises and it was as if nothing had ever occurred to shake up their lives.

His parents rang and his momma was angry but resigned. Danneel came down from LA to be with them and he felt a little more relaxed with her nearby. They had been friends for a long time and she had no problem bearding for him. As Jared had said, it wasn’t all about money and Danneel was able to spend quality time with Gen who was getting more and more tired as her due date approached.

It wasn’t ideal but it wasn’t as bad as it might have been; the Vancouver convention was in a week but Jensen didn’t think it would go ahead. He was pretty sure the organizers would cancel it, so he was as shocked as anyone else when Jared announced that the convention was going ahead and that they would definitely be there.

“It makes him feel better,” Gen huffed as she lowered herself into the chair. “You know how much he loves the fans and how much they love him – how much they love both of you.”

“Things are different now.” He lowered his head and fiddled with a hole in _Dean’s_ shirt. “I came out to the last convention.”

“No one seems to mind. In fact, I think it is a good thing.” she rubbed her belly. “This is your baby, Jensen. Yours and Jared’s and he was so happy about it. He’s worried about you, you know. Not about being outed, or even his future – just about you,” she sighed. “How lovely it must be to be loved like that. You should appreciate it.”

“I do.” Jensen swallowed as he realized she was right, realized how selfish he had been about everything. “I really do.”

“Then tell him.” She grinned. “And tell him at the convention, no reason at all why lightening shouldn’t strike twice is there?”

****

They spent the night before Vancon in a very nice hotel, in a huge room with a king sized bed and a bottle of champagne cooling in the ice bucket. Jared had his phone on because the baby was late and could come any minute but Jensen hoped he wouldn’t come tonight because there was so much he wanted to do to Jared now he was better again.

He wanted Jared naked on the bed; long limbs spread out for him, acres of tanned brown skin his to worship and adore. Jared was pleased to oblige, gulping champagne from the bottle and grinning happily. Jared seemed more relaxed, less worried and he had ridden the publicity and media storm far better than Jensen had.

“It’s what I wanted.” Jared pulled Jensen down so that they could kiss and he gasped out the words between licks and caresses, his cock hard and leaking against Jensen’s belly, his face flushed, and his eyes blown wide with lust. “Us to be open with each other, with the public, and with our fans. I adore you, Jen and I want you. I want _everyone_ to know how much.”

Jensen growled and lowered his head, swallowing Jared down in a single gulp. The two of them moaning for different reasons. Jensen working Jared slowly and surely, sucking him down whilst opening him up. Jared opened his legs and closed his eyes, his mouth working, mumbling words of love and affection that meant so much to both of them.

Jensen entered him with gentle care and Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s hips urging him on, crying out as Jensen hit his secret and most sensitive spot, the two of them hurtling towards their climax no longer held back by any restraints, free to do what they wanted.

****

It seemed exactly the same as any convention they had ever attended but, in reality, it couldn’t be more different.

Jensen clung close to Jared; they walked shoulder to shoulder as they approached the stage and Jensen couldn’t help but put his hand on the small of Jared’s back supporting him.

“I’m not sick now.” Jared smiled at Jensen, eyes tender. “You don’t need to nursemaid me.”

Jensen nodded and grinned but he didn’t move his hand, nor could he stop the images of Jared falling to the floor, and of Jared lying lifeless amongst the crowd flooding into his head.

They could hear the murmur of the crowd and Jensen was surprised at how many people appeared to be there. As the curtain raised he almost fell over with shock as he realized that the room was full to overflowing and people were cheering, clapping, hands raised in the air.

“Hey.” Jared was glowing, always one to respond to their fans. “What a great welcome, Vancouver.”

“Yeah.” Jensen clung close, arm around Jared’s shoulder, protective and gentle. “A great welcome.”

Jared sat next to the mike and Jensen would have normally taken the seat opposite him but this time he stayed behind Jared with his hands on the other man’s shoulders, nose almost buried in his soft, chestnut hair.

“Baby,” he whispered. “Let me just say something to them, okay?”

Jared flushed. “Sure,” he replied.

Jensen took a breath and stared down into the eager faces of the crowd. This was it, this was his moment, this was something he never thought he would do and it made him warm inside to even think about it.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he drawled and the room fell silent almost as if they were waiting too. “Supernatural fans,” he continued. “And anyone else who happens to be here! This is the truth and you can print it in every single paper that you want. You can shout it from the rooftops, you can announce it on E news.” He bent over and kissed Jared’s hair. “I love Jared Padalecki,” he said and the sense of relief it gave him made him weak, tears of happiness stinging his lashes. “I love Jared Padalecki,” he said again and the flash bulbs almost blinded him as he swept his co-star, his ‘brother’, his lover into his arms.

It might not be conventional but it was them and now the future stretched in front of them in so many different ways.

And they were, finally, happy.

End


End file.
